Five Nights at Freddy's Sky's Story
by ChildofDestiny2
Summary: I know you guys have probably heard stories about Baby's Ice Cream Palace. But nothing compares to the actual story. Truth is the place is cursed. This is the story of how I tried to break the curse that rests on the place. All the while dealing with an unusual crush. How will I manage? through sheer courage and will of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _The following piece is a wokr of fanfiction. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Fnaf 2, Fnaf 3, Fnaf 4, Or Sister Location. All rights go to their original owner/creator Scott Cawthon. I own nothing except my oc's. I'll repeat: This is a fanfiction. I own nothing!_

Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction

Sky's story: Book 1:

Chapter 1

Have you ever been afraid of the things that go bump in the night. Not me. Well, I guess its more like I'm to curious to be afraid. I know I should be but I guess I never did understand what self-preservation is. But hey that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Cause' I'm not. I am far from. But, I'll at least admit I am a little reckless at times. Hey! I'm not perfect!

Anyways...I'd better get to telling this story right. the year was 1986. A year before the infamous bite of 87'. Yup I'm here to tell the story of Freddy's Sister Location. Baby's Ice Cream Palace. I had become a new night guard there. Today was my first day in fact. I loved that place ever since I was a kid. I heard that it was haunted. I mean ghosts of the past were trapped in the animatronics suits. Although I didn't believe it. I still don't there was no way. But to this day that thought fills me with so much excitement. I wanted to confirm for myself whether or not those rumors were true. After all the Night Guards always disappeared after the fifth night. Never to be heard from again.

How cool is that! Although it excites me. I must admit on the outside as I stood in front of the entrance that night I was standing quiet and awkward like usual. Afraid that someone would spot. I hated being around people. I always felt uncomfortable. I was, admittedly, socially impaired. So being spotted right now would make it impossible for me to go. I used to sneak in here when I was a kid. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Ennard. He was my favorite. Though, I'm scared of Clowns.

Ennard became my favorite because of something he did for me in the past. He protected me. I owe him and it felt wrong by that point to keep being afraid of him just because he was a clown. That incident is the reason why I am socially impaired now. However, It wasn't his fault those kids who "were" my friends. They were just mean. I never forgot. Perhaps this job will allow me to return the favor in some way. I hoped so.

 _I have to apologize for this story being so short. Sorry! (bows politely)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the first day to your new exciting career" A robotic male voice said.

I was in the elevator leading down to where they kept the animatronics. It was dark and spooky and i kept thinking I should've brought my flashlight. But it was to late to turn back now. As the robot continued talking a panel appeared in front of me asking my to input my name.

"Skyla Williams" was what I typed. The Handman was rather nice at first but something felt a little off. I wasn't sure what. But it was enough to bother my sixth sense. making my hair stand on end. So yeah...I was worried.

On the first night I was asked to shock the animatronics.

"That seems a little harsh. I mean what have they done to deserve?" I asked the Handman.

"I am not Authorised to answer that question. I would suggest you do your job. Wouldn't want to get fired would you?" The Handman asked spitefuly.

Was this really worth it just to pay for college tuition...Nope not doing it. I walked right past the shock button to leave to the next room. Only to find the next room blocked.

"Ugh!" I sat down on the floor and waited for it to open the door.

I didn't think deserved the shocks and I wasn't about to put them through that. It took a bit but somehow the power went off.

"Um... Oh hey the vents open" I said laughing slightly.

Take that you mean robot. The next one was Funtime Foxy. It was like Handman completely forgot my reluctance from earlier and once again asked me to shock the animatronics. As will always be answer:

"No."

That seemed to trigger an automatic shutdown of power. Ok this was getting weird. Why is it the power keeps being turned off and on everytime I refuse.

"Now this is just getting wierd. Ok." I was getting ready to shout at whoever was messing with me when...

"Hi I'm baby! What's your name?" A little girl jumpscared me causing me to literally jump 2ft off the ground.

"Sky...You scared me kid. Also I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be here...This is dangerous place for children to be." I scolded her gently.

"Teehee! Oh I'm not an actual little girl silly. I'm baby an animatronic although I'm human right now. look that story is complicated. But wow ive never seen someone turn down Handman when told to shock us before. You are so sweet!" Baby Shouted happily.

"Um...s-so y-you're the real baby" I stuttered shyly.

She nodded and said: "Hey! Would you be my friend?"

"O-ok" I stuttered out.

Baby was so forward. I could't stop staring. How did she end up like this. How did she become human?

"I suppose you have a ton of questions, am I right?" She asked.

All I seemed to be able to do without stuttering was nod. But it didn't stop her from explaining. Apparently they were cursed. All animatronics. Even the ones from Freddy's pizzeria. At night they became human. In the day time however they were normal animatronics. I was freaked out at first. But still had a feeling that this was going to become a norm for me soon enough.

"Maybe tomorrow I can introduce you to my friends. So long" Baby waved having successfully guided me back to the entrance then skipped away happily.

"This is only going to get stranger and stranger isn't it?" I asked allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that crazy first day I was due for some much needed sleep. But I knew I was only get one hour's worth. Since I had college classes in the morning. Just my luck. You gotta do what you gotta do. So in the short time I had I rested my eyes and woke up to my alarm clock on time.

I used to wake up so late when I was a young teen. But now I was having to be on time for everything. I could't be late for anything or I risk missing something important in class or I could get fired from my job. Yeah. I definitely don't want that. I just learned something. Something worth coming back for. A mystery that needs to be solved .

Class was boring today. The teacher was droning on about the french and indian war. I've heard it all before and I just sat in class, taking a nap while I had a tap recorder recording the entire lesson. I would have to study while I was at work.

Speaking of work, when I got there after school Baby was waiting for me by the door of the elevator.

"You didn't have to wait for me ya know" I told her feeling like I caused a bit of trouble again.

"It's fine! I don't mind waiting. I could stand here all day. I "never" get tired" Baby responded bouncing up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet.

We walked through to the main area with Baby in tow.

"Uh-oh..." Baby stopped.

I looked up from staring at my feet and noticed standing in front of us was an irratated looking Funtime Foxy. He was glaring between me and Baby.

"Yeah...UH-OH! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!? ENNARD TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY TO GET CLOSE TO THE NEW NIGHT GAURD!" Funtime Foxy Shouted at her.

"B-but she ISN'T A BAD PERSON!" Baby shouted back.

I hadn't expected that from her. She may be small. But at the moment I knew it was a big mistake underestimating her. She's scary. But in a good.

"You think the boss cares about that! If he finds out about this he'll..." Funtime looked really nervous.

"If he has problem with me. Then...He can tell me himself!" I shouted.

I was Frustrated. Why were they fighting. These guys are a family. If I'm the reason they are fighting then maybe it would be better if...

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell but...You guys are family. If i'm causing you guys to fight then maybe it would better to get out of your way!" I was crying...Why?

I turned away from them in that same instance as my tears started to flow. I didn't want anyone to se me crying. I was usually quiet. But that doesn't mean I wasn't a happy kid. The only thing that seemed to make me cry was my fear and...seeing families fight. It reminded of my own family. A family I can't get back.

"S-Sky?" Baby questioned.

I turned to her with a smile on my face.

"I'm fine! Honest!" I told her with as much cheer as I could muster.

"Hey!" Funtime Foxy called out.

I looked at him unable to hide my surprise. What did he want?

"Were...Were you being serious? What you said earlier? Do you really wanna meet Ennard?" He asked.

"Yup. I have every intention of clearing a few things up with that guy. I also want to...Thank him!" I responded.

"But...he'll kill you!" Baby shouted at me now.

Even if I believed her I would have still done it. Gone to him. I've never been one to run. Even if I'm soft-spoken. I always face my problems. That's just how I was raised.

"Hmm...Well alright... This way. Oh and if he asks I did not bring you to him. You found him by accident. Am I clear?" Funtime Foxy Asked through gritted teeth.

"Aye Aye Cap'n!" I said playfully.

This is by far the worst decision of my life. But can't go back now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So...You've come at last..."Ennard's quiet voice reached me as soon as I walk through the door.

"Um...y-you were e-expecting me?" I asked, fearfully.

"...Don't be afraid..." He said quietly.

Well when you say it like that...Nope still terrified. But since that wasn't like me. I was determined to show some form of bravery.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted.

"...Ha...of course...Forgive me..." He said quietly

"W-why are you...Why are you apologising?" I asked.

"...I know...I scared you...That's why I apologised..." Ennard said laughing softly.

The nerve!

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'M NOT AFRAID!" I declared boldly.

Yet the boldness disappeared when he suddnely appeared right in front of me.

"...Where is your pevious boldness then...speak or I will kill you..." Ennard threatened.

I had to say something. But how do I respond to such a thing. Maybe if I remind him why I came here in the first place? Why? Why did I came here again. Gods he's to close. Wait he asked me to speak.

"Thanks for saving me before!" I shouted trying to change the subject.

"...Hmm... I don't recall doing that..." He said in repsonse.

I figured he wouldn't remember. I just didn't expect to hurt that much hearing it for myself. I was a child then. He probably doesn't recognize me.

"I was a little girl then... Y-you saved me from a group of bullies acting as my friends..." I explained.

"...Ah... Yes...I remember now...You were such a crybaby...It was annoying" He didn't have to put it so bluntly.

"Hmph...Gee... Here I thought you weren't so bad. But! Now I see your just as mean and scary as I initaily thought!" I declared being stubborn again.

"...So...You are afraid..." He said.

Why did he look sad. He has no right to look sad. It's his own fault.

"...I guess...I should kill you now..." He said with a somewhat lazy flick of his wrist.

Then wires and cords grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the floor. This was bad. He really was gonna kill. This wasn't the Ennard I knew. He's changed somehow.

"P-please...P-put m-me d-down" I stuttered.

"...But I'm having fun playing with you..." He respond a cold smile graced his lips.

"Geez. You better not try anything I will kick you" I thought.

He got super close to me again. So close I felt my heart skip a beat. I could see his pure blue eyes. Dang it why's he have to be so hot in human form.

"...You wouldn't do something like that..." He stated.

For him to read my mind. I didn't understand how. But he definitely read my thoughts. Well...I guess I can't get away with lying then.

"Why was he doing this?" I thought.

"...Hnn...Why?...That's simple... Because...I'm a monster..." He said his blue eyes glossing over with sadness.

"No! your not! Don't say stuff like that!" I shouted at him.

"..." He stared silently at me then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out laughing.

"W-Wha...! What are you laughing at?" I asked, bewildered.

"...You...You're something else...Why do you care...You are afraid of me...Aren't you...?" He asked still laughing quietly.

"Not of you...exactly...But you are a clown...I don't particuliarly like clowns. But you.. are different. You helped once. Even if I am afraid. I have no real reason to be. I do't think you are a bad person...I don't want to be afraid" I tried to explain.

Yet, as I struggled to find the right way to say he listened as if my words were the most important thing to him in that moment. Why? He was just about to kill me.

"...You have five days... In that time...If you haven't left yet...I will decide your fate for you..." Ennard said ominously, putting back on the ground.

Needless to say, I was very confused.


	5. Chapter 5

_UnknownWomanC: Uh..._

 _Funtime Foxy: Oh No! I knew it was to early in the morning for this_

 _Funtime Freddy: She still hasn't awoken yet?_

 _Bonbon: Guess its up to me!_

 _*Bonbon realises no is listening*_

 _Bonbon: Hey! Listen to me!_

 _*Ennard appears out of nowhere*_

 _Ennard: ...UnknownWomanC Does not own Fnaf, Fnaf 2, Fnaf 3, fnaf 4, or Sister Location...All rights go to the onwer/creator Scott Cawthon..._

 _Bonbon: *groans* Ugh! on with the story!_

 _Chapter 5_

 **After that I walked back home with a lot of heavy thoughts. When did things become so complicated. I swear next chance I get I'm asking for a raise. It probably wasn't going to actually happen but what can you do? I at least have to try, right? What was with Ennard. When did he become so...Twisted? Yeah...Twisted. How did that happen. He was completely different than what I remember. Could that have all been an act. What happened to my hero?**

 **I fell into an uneasy sleep thinking of how I was going to survive whatever was to come. Because I sure in hell wasn't going to be able to do it alone. I couldn't even rely on my sweet hero. He was long gone.**

 **The next morning after a rough night's sleep I decided on something. I was going to try to win Ennard over. I remembered something that I saw him do when I was kid so As I walked to work that very night I had a joking book in hand. He used to love joking around and being goofy. He was always pulling pranks perhaps it'll at least start the conversation as to why he stopped.**

 **I took a deep breathe then proceeded to walk through the door to Baby's Ice cream Palace. Inside I found Baby waiting inside for me. I was happy ro see her at least.**

 **"Yay! you came back!" She cried out happily.**

 **"Yeah! But...I need to hurry and sign in otherwise i'll be counted as late" I told her, Sighing.**

 **She bounced along happily after me. Telling me about the children that came to see her today. She was so happy I found myself smiling with her. I swear if she wanted to I'd probably just let her kill me. She was that adorable and cute right now. I know crazy right. Yeah well...That's what she was. A little bundle of crazy Hyperactive energy.**

 **"I'd avoid Ennard today. He's in a right foul mood!" Funtime Foxy informed me.**

 **I nodded. He didn't need to tell me that. I came back after all. I knew it would be a bad idea. Yet, I came anyway. Ok so I just won first prize for world's worst decision maker but hey! I wanna get to the bottom of what's been going on here lately. Things have started getting stranger here. I mean...What caused the curse in the first place. Curses don't just come about on there own.**

 **"Hey Baby! I need a huge favor." I said to her.**

 **"Sure! What do you need me to do?" She asked, excited.**

 **I gave her the joke book telling her to give it to Ennard. I also told her not to tell him it was from me. Leave it to him to figure it out. It only seemed fair. Hmph! I'm still cheesed at him. I was so surprised that she agreed so quickly.**

 **With that done i could get to work. I went to my office and began looking over the cameras. It got pretty quiet and boring after awhile so I brought out the deck of cards I'd brought to keep myself occupied and began a game of solitaire. I was so immersed in the game that I didn't hear the footsteps appraoching and before I knew it I was jumping several feet in the and whirling around to lash out at the intruder with a punch. But...**

 **"Oh Ennard it's just you..." I said as he caught my punch.**

 **He looked irratated. Probably... because I tried to punch in the face but that was his own fault for jumpscaring me.**

 **"...Why did you do that...?" He asked.**

 **For some odd reason I got the feeling he wasn't talking about the near punch to the face.**

 **"Because you jumpescared me?" I felt bad that I had to word that as a question, but I didn't quite understand his meaning.**

 **"...Not that..." He responded, Holding up a familiar book.**

 **"OOOH! That! Well you seemed upset. The others were worried. Figured I'd try to cheer you up..." I failed epically at explaining.**

 **I couldn't look him in the eye. So instead I stared at the floor. I couldn't stop myself from flicing when he put his hand on my head.**

 **"...Thanks..." Ennard Thanked me quietly.**

 **I looked up in shock. Him thanking me was the last thing I expected. I also didn't expect him to hug me either and yet that happened.**

 **"W-why? Why are you hugging me?" I asked sounding more nervous than I had intended.**

 **"...Sorry..." He apologised.**

 **That was all I got out of him before he let go. He was about to leave the room when I grabbed his wrist: "Wait..."**

 **He stopped. Wait! He listened to me. Where was the Ennard from yesterday?**

 **"Why don't you stay and play a game with me?" I asked pointing to the cards lying scattered around from when he had jumpscared me.**

 **He moved away from the door in response. So I guess that was a yes. I quicly picked up the scattered cards then we began a rather quqiet game of old maid.**

 **-Hours later-**

 **"I lose again! Why can't I beat you? Your like some kind old maid master!" I said in bewilderment.**

 **He just shrugged and smiled smuggly. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But one look at the clock ruined any such plans.**

 **"I guess it's time to pack up..." I mumbled tiredly.**

 **Ennard nodded but He stayed put. He looked like something was bothering him, so asked:**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **It seemed like a standard question yet, hearing it seemed to make him withdraw from me.**

 **"Fine. If you don't want to..." But I was cut off.**

 **"...Why? Why aren't you afraid? I thought I told you before that we were dangerous" Uh-oh this Ennard was back.**

 **"I am afraid. But...Not of you" I tried to explain.**

 **He grabbed me and tilted my head up to look at him. I wanted to look away but his Clear Blue eyes held me in place.**

 **"Your eyes are so Blue" I blurted out.**

 **"...heh... Your weird. But! If you won't run then I'll just have to give you a reason to be afraid..." He shoved me up against the wall by the neck.**

 **He didn't hesitate. I knew if he wanted to he could kill me. But he seem to deliberate on something.**

 **"...I could snap your neck if I wanted but... I find you amusing so I'll play with you a little while longer..." He whispered smiling coldly.**

 **He released me. Allowing me to fall limp to the floor. I stayed there trying to catch my breath. In the meantime he kneeled down in front of me:**

 **"...Don't even think about running now..." It was an order.**

 **First he tells me to run now he was telling me to stay and laughing at me all the while. Hmph! so much for progress. But I knew deep down he wasn't the enemy. He was reluctant to scare me off. Even though, at the same time he wanted me gone from Baby's Ice Cream Palace. I needed to find out why. I had only one more day.**


	6. Chapter 6

UnknownWomanC: *Listens to music. Not paying attention to the fact that she has an audience*

Funtime Foxy: *Ahem!* You have an audience!

UnknownWomanC: Wah! Funtime Foxy! Don't Jumpscare me!

Funtime Foxy:*Chuckle* You scare easy. *He points to the audience*.

UnknownWomanC: Aaah! W-why? Ahem! I'm UnknownWomanC and today we have a special guest!

*Golden Freddy walks onto the stage cool and casual and mysterious*

UnknownWomanC: *Sigh* Senpai~...Ah...I mean...*Visibly freezes in shock*

*Ennard comes out and roughly grabs UnknownWomanC. He appears to be slightly mad*

Ennard: ...Mine...

*Gold put his hands in submission*

Golden Freddy: Right. *Eye roll* UnknownWomanC does not own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Funtime Foxy:*appears suddenly*. Or Five Nights at Freddy's 2

Funtime Freddy(and Bonbon): Or Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and 4

Ennard: *still clutching UnknownWomanC*...Or Sister Location.

All(Except UnknownWomanC): We hope you enjoy the Story!

Chapter 6

When I got home, I just walked through the door when the telephone rang. I reluctantly walked over to grab it.

"H-hello?" I asked, clearly not used to getting late night calls.

I honestly didn't expect anyone to answer.

"Are you Sky?" a deep (clearly fake) voice asked from the other end.

"This is she" I responded my tone becoming serious.

"You want to know the secrets of Baby's Icecream Palace. Then meet at your work place tomorrow 12:00 pm. Don't be late" The voice said before hanging up leaving a ringing silence in my ears.

-The Next Day-

Where was he? I've been waiting for up to two hours. Gah! I've been stood up. Just when I was about to leave however...

"Thanks for waiting! Were you waiting long?" a stranger asked.

"Two hours." I responded bluntly.

"Heh right sorry sweetheart~. I'm Michael Afton" So Michael was his name.

"Hi. I'm Sky. Though you already knew that." I replied, feeling somewhat awkward.

It didn't help that he was cute. I could already feel my face heating up. All of a sudden I felt someone staring at me from behind.

"Don't look now but, a certain animatronic has his eyes on you right now" Michael teased.

I turned and sure enough Ennard was there staring at me. Though once caught he quickly turned away. I made a mental note to ask about the slightly angered expression on his face later.

"Ennard was made by my father. He didn't always act the way he does now. He used to be so happy and cheerfull and not to mention funny!" Michael said laughing slightly at some flashback I couldn't see.

I nodded knowingly. I remember him like that two.

"Truth is...Someone working here is tampering with the animatronics and using Ennard to help them do it"" Michael whispered informatively.

"Yeah so? It doesn't seem like there is anything that can be done about" I replied, shrugging helplessly.

"There is but only you can do it. It needs to be done by tonight. You have to insert this data chip into his hard drive. It should stop anyone from taking control over him" He said handing me the Data whatever.

I paused before taking it. It felt to good to be true. I needed to think it through. Though I shouldn't just leave him hanging like this.

"NO!" I shouted, louder than intended.

"SHH!" Michael shushed urgently.

"I'm sorry but I think there might be another way. This just doesn't feel right..." I told him.

"Hmph! Your sharper than you look. I wanted to see if I could trick you too but...I guess not" Michael said grinning malevolently.

"It was you! You did this to them!" Said in absolute horror.

"Yeah...To bad you won't live to tell anyone about it!" He said grabbing me.

Time seemed to freeze. As he stared at me with death in his eyes. I saw for the first time what a real monster looked like. What does it take to create a beast like this. I turned my head when I heard a strange sound coming from a room that should've been off limits to children.

"No..." I thought horrified shaking myself loose from this guy's death grip and began to run to the scooping room.

There was a little girl there crying. I pick her up just before the scooper could do any real harm. Shushing the girl I walked out carrying her in my arms.

"Well... Now that's not how this was supposed to go...Now I have to get my hands dirty. Couldn't you have made this easy and both died.

"B-big brother..." The young red head cried.

"Die!" He shouted laughing.

I didn't have time to even blink. Time didn't slow down like you see in movies or read about in books. Actually, it sped up. But out of nowhere Ennard Appeared standing in front of me and the little girl.

"...Finally found you..." Ennard said smiling coldly.

"Grr... Why do you always interfere! Well not anymore! I will be rid of you once and for all!" He took his gun and aimed it at Ennard's skull.

"...The cops are on the way...When they get here you'll be locked away for a very long time..."

Ennard said in his usual quiet voice.

"It's over for me then. HAHAHAHA! Then I'll just have to take someone down with me!" He said, Having completely lost it.

He proceeded to push past Ennard and grabbed me and the little girl. But Ennard was about to allow this.

"...I'm your opponent..." Ennard reminded him, Knocking him on the back of the head.

The cops finally came. Grabbing, the now knocked out, Michael. I was shaking from head to toe. I didn't hear a single word of what was said to me by the cops. When it was all over and the place was empty of people and customers (the little girl was gone too) I finally fell to the floor.

"...It's alright now..." Ennard said, awkwardly patting me on the head.

Without thinkig I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest. This action completely caught him off gaurd. He just sat there with his arms at his sides for a few minutes before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"...Don't worry...It's alright now... I won't let the twisted monster hurt you..." Ennard comforted me.

"T-thanks...I feel fine now..." I mumbled not looking him in the.

"...Maybe now you'll stay away from other guys hmm..." He said coyly.

Though he meant to get a rise out of me. I laughed. I couldn't help it. That's why he looked peeved earlier. He was jealous. Maybe I can catch him off gaurd again. I leaned forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"Alright then! But, I think you being jealous is adorable." Payback was worth it even though it only lasted a moment before Ennard responded.

"...I wasn't jealous...I just thought you wouldn't come back here if you got a boyfriend. I'm not done tormenting you, yet..." Ennard said smiling in his usual cold way.

Hmph. Figures that was it. This next shift promised to be a long one.


	7. Chapter 7

UnknownWomanC: It may not seem like it yet but this story is about to take a turn for the positive. Though I'd much rather keep you guys at the edge of your seats.

Ennard:...That's a little twisted...

UnknownWomanC:...You think...Well anyways we're going to have a special guest today! And here he is!

Gold: ...?  
*blushing madly*

Springtrap: You know he doesn't like being put on the spot.

UnknownWomanC: I am so sorry Goldie...If you need to take a minute to breathe...

*Gold shook his head "no" repeatedly*

Springtrap: Are you sure?

*Gold Nods yes*

UnknownWomanC: Well alrighty then. Respect. Am I right folks. *Laughs though secretly wanting to run herself*

*Golden Freddy opens his mouth and proceeds to talk*

Golden Freddy: UnknownWomanC Does not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy 3, Five Nights at Freddy 4, or Sister Location.

*Golden Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Bonbon, Baby, Ennard, Ballora, and Bidybab all come on stage*

All: All rights go to the original owner/creator Scott Cawthon

Gold: I...I hope you enjoy the story...!

Chapter 7

After all that I still had to go to work. No rest for the wicked, I guess. That's how the real world works sadly. Now, I had to suffer the consequences for coming back. Facing Ennard was probably going to be the scariest thing I faced that night. But after that everything should be cool. That's what I kept hoping anyway. But it's true that life likes throw curve balls. Needless to say I was terrified when I opened the doors to my work place. But I think that might be an understatement. Still up for debate.

"Hiya! Sky!" Baby's voice for once wasn't a comfort.

"Shhh! You want Ennard to kill me? I hissed, looking around frantically.

"Oh! Don't be silly! You're the ONLY person he HASN'T killed, yet! He MUST like!" Well ok then.

If she put it like that. Nope still terrified. Just cause he wouldn't kill me doesn't mean he won't make me suffer. He liked punishing me and treating me like his toy. I question the sanity of this relationship. But...I guess running won't change anything. With a reluctant sigh I made my way to the very back. Where I knew Ennard would be. Let's face this head on now before it can esculate.

"...I can't believe you came back..." Ennard said sighing.

Well that wasn't the initial reaction I expected. But it was a reaction. I'll tell you that much.

"Yeah. Well figured you'd be bored without me." I responded with a shrug.

Ennard started moving over to me with deliberate slowness. I stood my ground. Mostly cuase I was to terrified to move.

"...Mr. Afton stopped by today..." Ennard said, as if Mr. Afton had any significance to the conversation.

"O-oh...Ok..." That was not what I expceted.

"What did he want?" I asked finally looking up at Ennard.

He was standing so close by this point. I stared right into his deep icy blue eyes. I think it was at that point I couldn't say anything else. I literally got lost in his eyes. Wow...That's actually a thing?

"...He wanted to let me know. I was in charge of his place now that his son was gone. That I had to take care of Baby, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora and all the other animatronics..." Ennard said sighing.

"Yeah. So that's nothing new! You already look out for them. Your practically a mother hen anamatronic!" I responded jokingly.

He stared blankly. I cleared my throat and let him continue.

"...He wanted to tell me...I...I didn't have to be afraid anymore..." Ennard said though he sounded confused.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked, Though I didn't expect to get one.

" ...I'm afraid of losing the people I love. My family...And...You..." Ennard responded looking at me as if I were the most breakable thing in the whole world.

"You're not gonna lose me. I will be here. Like it or not I'm not leaving. Boss" I responded with a hint of a joke at the end.

I really didn't expect him to laugh at that. Which is why I was caught off Gaurd when he chuckled. Not technically laughter. But, it was definitely a step in the right direction.

"...I love you..." He said.

"Really?!" That was sudden.

To be honest, I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't wat to throw casual words at him. Words that wouldn't mean a thing at the end of the day. I wanted to feel the same way, too. Yet, he did try to push me away so much. I loved him, too. But if I told him that I'd be letting him off the hook.

"...Y-yeah..." He nodded.

"...Don't worry about it. I don't expect you to answer right away...Especially after I tried to push you away..." Ennard said looking both happy and sad.

I was torn. All the words I had to dig into him had all just vanished when I saw that awful expression.

"You...You're Sadistic, Twisted, and Deserve a much more severe talking to. But...I guess I can do that any old day. Especially seeing as I'm not leaving anytime soon. So...I guess what I'm trying to get at it here...I..." But...I was cut off by a fierce kiss.

"...I know..." He responded, pulling away, with a confident grin on his face.

"You...I love you" I sighed.

He chuckled.

"...I'll try not to make you regret it..." He responded still chuckling.

"Yikes! What'd I just walk into?" Funtime freddy asked completely killing the mood.

Was there a mood. I couldn't tell. I was way to relieved to be Interrupted.

"...Funtime Freddy...What. have I. told. you. about. Knocking..." Ennard reminded him irratably.

I couldn't help but laugh. Causing Ennard and Funtime Freddy to give me a wierd look. But I honestly couldn't help it. For the first in forever I finally didn't feel afraid. Why was I always so scared. The reasons are to complicated to put into words. I'd risk not being able to say it right. However I'll leave it to you. The reader to decided. As for me, I knew things would settle down a little. At least for now.


	8. Chapter 8

UnknownWomanC:*grumbles incoherently*

Ennard:...?

Funtime Foxy: She's fine foxy. She just upset that someone assumed she traced something one deviantart. But she'll get over it.

UnknownWomanC: It wasn't traced. *pouts and starts to cry never having a hater before*.

Bonbon: Yeesh! Don't be such a crybaby!

Funtime Freddy: Don't be mean. She just doesn't know how to deal with her first hater. although she should be proud someone actually took the time to hate on her work. It means they secretly like it.

Bonbon: Hmph! still They didn't have to make her cry.

*Baby appears behind them and jumpscares them both*

Baby: I didn't know you cared so much Bonbon!

Bonbon: I don't its just that she is being REALLY annoying right NOW! *Bonbon raised his voice hoping UnknownWomanC heard him*

?:...What's with all the racket...? * The ever quiet Puppet showed up right then having been awoken by all the noise*

Baby: Sorry Puppet but UnknownWomanC is a little Distraught today *Baby explained with a pout*

*Puppet nodded and then walked Up to UnknownWomanC. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her*

UnknownWomanC: Um...I'm fine *Blushing Bright red*. Thanks Puppet. I'll Rewind the music box for you here in a sec, kay?

*Puppet nods and indicates for her to continue*

UnknownWomanC: *sniffs* I'm sorry everybody. I'll do the disclaimer now!

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, or Sister Location. All rights go to the original owner/creator Scott Cawthon.

ALL: NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 8

The very next morning I awoke to find myself in the pizzaria. Wait? That's not right? Whe did I get here? I heard a strange sound nearby. It sounded like someone was being beated with a metal rod. Oddly specific I know but I went to check it out despite the weirdness of the scenario. What I found was about what I expected. But what I didn't expect was the terror. I saw a familiar man in purple. This was a memory I blocked out a lot. Ever since I was little I tried not to remember why I didn't come back to Freddy's when I was a kid. Why I went to Baby's IceCream Palace instead. I saw a man in the gaurd uniform raping one of my classmates at my GradeSchool. I heard the maons and was about to turn and run for help when my stupid foot hit a poorly placed can of soda. Fuck.

The sudden noise caused him to turn and he reached out and grabbed me. He leaned in and whispered: "Now that you've seen me I've decided to make you my next victim" His voice was cold and quiet yet laced with a poisonous lust. So much so that I wanted to run screaming as fast as I could. I couldn't get away. I...

Woke up from that awful nightmare to find myself lying in my bed drenched with sweat. Memories swirled around in my head like an awful tornado. I knew for certain now. This wasn't over. But I wondered if I should tell Ennard about that guy. Even if he stayed true to that promise and did to me what he did to so many of the others. It wouldn't make much of a difference. At the moment I didn't even know that guys whereabouts. I shook the present thoughts from my head. I needed to focus on Filling out college Applications now. While I worked my nightshift I would also Go to school.

I decided to go to Baby's Icecream Palace in the meantime. Even though it was day time I felt like It would be good to clear my head a bit by going there. Turns out:

"This was a bad idea" I mumbled standing outside the front door.

I couldn't muster the courage to go in. I just stood there until:

"Hey are you gonna stand there forever or am I gonna have the pleasure of staring at that hot ass of yours a little while longer~" A man's voice drifted through my half awake thoughts as if carried by the wind.

"Uh...Sorry... Wait! What the Hell! You can't just say stuff like that to a woman!" I shouted turning around and kicking the guy in the chest.

Oops. I didn't mean to hurt. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was his overly flirtatious tone and voice. I probably freaked because it reminded me of that man's. But When I turned it was just a typical jerky guy. Of coures...Like I haven't seen my fair share of those.

"Heh. I like a woman with strong legs~" The strange man said acting all flirty again.

This guy was pissing me off. So in an attempt to escape him I rushed inside. Yet, waiting for me was Ennard himself. I was absolutely certain of one thing. When he noticed that pervy guy following me he was peeved.

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" I practically shouted at him.

"I can't leave alone such a beautiful maiden. Plus I work here he said pointing out the day gaurd uniform he had on. Oh... Whoops...

"My name is Vincent." He continued trying to be a bit nicer. But to me he still sounded flirty.

"Hmph...Its Sky" I responded promptly turning away.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman~" Vincent said reverting back to his flirty self.

Ennard had walked off the stage and stood in front of vincent glowering down at him.

"...Is he bothering you...?" Ennard asked.

I wanted to say yes. But I didn't want him to lose his job. That would be to mean. So I just shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. But, Ennard still wasn't convinced. So I intervened.

"Look Vincent was it. You might want to leave me alone or the animatronics will do something that you and they might regret" I said glowering at vincent hoping my gaze would turn him to ash.

No such luck. He just laughed.

"I'm pretty sure their harmless...But if you think its for the best...I suppose I'll just sit over there until you get off work..." Vincent said sitting down by one of the booths.

Great! Just GREAT! He wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted. I wasn't even sure what exaxtly that was. But, whatever it was was clearly peeving off Ennard. Yeesh. I had a lot of explaining to do.

Tonight was gonna be a real "BLAST". I'll have to be careful what I say tonight. What can ya do?


	9. chapter 9

I'm terribly sorry for the wait for the lastest chapters to my stories. I haven't forgotten I am just on a hiatus. But I will be posting soon. I also work so I won't post anything Monday-Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

UnknownWomanC: So Ninjaresearcher I hear ypur a fan of Ninjas?

NinjaResearcher: Yes

Yes I am. But I also Have a small crush on Goldie...

~Ninjaresearcher blushes~

UnknownWomanC: Too Cute~! Anyways I brought. you onto the show today to help me introduce our next guest for our Disclaimer.

NinjaResearcher: Quite Right C. Here they are folks the Puppet and Balloon Boy.

UnknownWomanC: Yo B.B. What's up?

Balloon Boy: Nothing much 'Cept the Ceiling Babe.

The Puppet: Q.u.i.t I.t. Y.o.u t.w.o. D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r R.e.m.e.m.b.e.r...

NinjaResearcher: He's right... Creepy but right...

UnknownWomanC: Don't worry Puppet I remember and stop scaring my friend.

Puppet gives me a look that clearly says: " But I can't help it.

Balloon Boy: UnknownWomanC nor NinjaResearcher own Five Nights at Freddy's 1,2,3,4 or Sister Location.

The Puppet: A.l.l. R-i-g-h-t-s G.o. t.o. Scott Cawthon.

NiniaReseacher: Now on with the story!

UnknownWomanC: Hey that's my line!

Chapter 9

I walked into work that night with Vincent on my heel. I feared and hoped that Maybe Ennard would and wouldn't kill him. He wore the pink uniform well, though. He was surprisingly well built. But the look of mischief in his eye made me very wary of him. It didn't help that Ennard, Much as I love him, was basically threatening Vincent While he was in his human form. He might have been jealous...Yeah right! Why would he be jealous? He hates me, doesn't he? Oh well! I need to shpw Vincent the ropes and hope that he survives his first day.

"So sweetheart...~ What are you going to teach me first~?" Vincent asked.

I sighed. Might as well get this over with.

The first thing I taught him was the basics of animatronic maintenance. He picked that surprisingly fast. He made it look easy in fact. I admit I was impressed but soon Ennard showed up in his animatronic form. I knew he'd show up Sooner or later. Vincent was freaking out and hiding behind Bravado now gone due to death incarnate being right outside the door. Geez...Coward. I heard Ennard's laughter as he closed in on us. I wasn't worried about my safety it was my trainee I was worried about. He didn't know Ennard the way I did. But he was going to learn...


	11. Chapter 11

UnknownWomanC: So We left off on quite the cliffhanger didn't we? Now we will finally find out what happens next!

Ennard:... Good...

Ninjaresearcher: Are you always like this?

Golden Freddy: Yes he is. Isn't that Mike?

Mike: hmph! (mike was gagged and couldn't speak).

Ninjaresearcher: ...ooo... Kay... moving on!

Ballora: UnknownWomanC and Ninjaresearcher do not own Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location or anything in The Fnaf series. All Rights go to the original owners/creators.

UnknownWomanC: Quite right! Now on with the story!

Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 12

Author Apology:The previous chapter didn't not uplaod properly. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T CATCH TILL NOW! Shout to RabidPanzer for pointing this out! I will update the story with the proper chapter sorry bout the inconvenience! (I have worked in costumer service to long...sorry...)


	13. Chapter 13

?: So Are we doing this or what?

UnknownWomanC: Who let the kid in?

NinjaResearcher: Don't you remember The author saying a new girl from the alterate universe South Park is coming.

UnknownWomanC: Oh! That was today?

?: Yeah! Duh and my name is ChildofDestiny2 or at least that is what I go by online.

NinjaResearcher: If your ChildofDestiny2 who is ChildofDestiny?

ChildofDestiny2: Don't know never met him/her? So I don't particuliar care.

UnknownWomanC:Wow...Your blunt.

ChildofDestiny2:Blame the author she made me tsundere like to fit a certain characters perverted personality.

NinjaResearcher:Oh do you mean...?

ChildofDestiny: No! Don't say his name aloud!

UnknownWomanC: Why are nervous?~

ChildofDestiny: And for today's guest celebrities we have Golden Freddy and Mangle!

NinjaResearcher: Me thinks She seeks to avoid the question!

ChildofDestiny2(blushing and banging head repeatedly on the wall all the while her healing abilities rapidly healing the damage that was done)

Mangle:Is she new?

NinjaResearcher: Yes. Yes she is. Meet our sister from another world.

ChildofDestiny2:My name is ChildofDestiny it's nice to finally meet you!

UnknownWomanC: Now your being nice? Really?

Golden Freddy: Just to get this over with...NinjaResearcher and UnknownWomanC and Now ChildofDestiny2 do not own Fnaf 1,2,3,4, or Sister Locattion. All rights go to the original owners/creators.

All: Enjoy!

Chapter 10:

Ennard leaned into the room and looked about ready to strangle the new guy. Before laughing and he said:

"...She fell for it big time...Vincent...Can you believe her..." Ennard's quiet laughter filled the room along with Vincent's.

A joke they were joking all along.

"GODDAMN IT ENNARD! I'M GONNA RIP YOU IN TWO YOU STUPID..." But ennard cut me off with a fierce kiss.

I was shocked before I kissed back. Why was I mad again?

"Hmm...Now I know...I can trust you..." He whispered smiling to himself.

This was a test! My god! He was the Fucking worst!

"Fuck you!" I shouted and turned on my heel and left him laughing and adding at the end:

"...Is that a request sweetheart...!"

Ugh! Men! I wanted to rip my hair out but I also found myself smiling from relief and thinking I'm gonna get him back for that! Revenge is gonna be sweet!


	14. Chapter 14

ChildofDestiny2: It's Me.

UnknownWomanC: Please don't.

ChildofDestiny2: Why? I thought it was pretty funny.

UnknownWomanC: Quoting a character?

ChildofDestiny2: It was fitting.

Foxy: *Clears throat*

ChildofDestiny2: We need to do the disclaimer.

UnknownWomanC: Fine. But the conversation about your horrible sense of humor isn't over.

Foxy: ChildofDestiny2 does not own any of the fnaf franchise or any of its characters. All rights go to the original owners/creators.

Baby Shows up out of nowhere.

Baby: On with the story!

Chapter 1q

I was at school. doodling in class finding it completely boring. I was more worried about Ennard and how I eould get him back.

"Miss Sky!" I heard my teacher scold me.

"Sorry what?" I asked looking up and stared blankly at my teacher Mrs Abby.

"If you find my class that boring then you can just march yourself to the principal's office young lady" she snapped pointing towards the door.

I left. I didn't really have the energy to argue. working late shifts were slowly killing me. I yawned again and walked into the principal's office.

"Again?" He asked.

"I can't help it if I don't find the pathagorium theorem interesting" I responded with a shrug.

"Go home get some sleep. But I want you to ask that boss of yours for time off" The principal requested.

I nodded walking out. This would be a long day.

-timeskip- (rather this than unnecessary filler)

I was talking to the humanoid form of Ennard and Vincent at our work ace. I wanted to ask them something.

"Why haven't I met the boss?" I asked.

"...Because he's dead..." was the quiet yet blunt response of Ennard who looked all to happy to admit that.

"Does that scare you, princess?" Vincent asked.

I shook my head 'no'. I was more curious now.

"Did you...?" I hesitated.

Did I really want to know?

"...If I told you I'd have to kill you..." Ennard responded getting up and leaving to get ready for the night shift.

That kinda bummed me out. Now I really wanted to know.

"Best let it go sweetheart" Vincent suggested.

Even if he says that how could I just let this go. Maybe My boss's old office will have some clues.

I decided to wait til tonight during my work shift. plus I needed to fill out my vacation form and turn it anyway. someone was in charge. Even if I didn't know who. Well that was what I was going to do. So much for revenge schemes.


End file.
